


Dudley's Influence

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Good Dudley Dursley, M/M, POV Dudley, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Dudley sees an opportunity too good to pass up.





	Dudley's Influence

**Author's Note:**

> All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

After the war, Dudley and Harry put aside their differences. They bonded quickly over how harsh Vernon was to both of them. Dudley and Harry have dinners often.

Then Dudley gets a new roommate. Draco and Dudley bond over their jerk fathers. Draco thinks he is doing a great job blending in with Muggles. Dudley knows he is a wizard. He doesn’t mention it because he thinks he is shit wizard, and also Draco thinks he doesn’t know about magic, so doesn’t press it. They also share a love for boxing and often spar together.

Harry introduces Dudley to Ron and Hermione. They bond over how easy it is to tease Harry. They are often cracking jokes on Harry’s behalf. Harry takes it all in stride.

Harry is openly gay. Ron and Hermione tease him about “Malfoy Mania,” during their school days. Harry just rolls his eyes. It might be true, that he was once obsessed with him, but that was a long time ago. He hasn’t seen Draco in five years. Dudley thinks this is great. He comes up with a plan to get them together.

Dudley invites Harry over for dinner. Neither Draco nor Harry knew this.

Dudley bought curry for dinner and a treacle tart for dessert. He was always home before Draco. He set the treacle tart in the fridge and set out three places at the dining room table.

Draco arrived home a few minutes later.

“Hey, Dudley, are you expecting company?” Draco asked noticing the three place settings.

“Oh yeah, my cousin is coming for dinner. I hope you don’t mind. We usually have dinner at his place or with his friends, but I thought you two might get along so I invited him over.” Dudley quickly lied.

“Oh sure. No problem.” Draco replied. “Curry tonight? Nice choice.”

“Yeah it’s one of my cousin’s favorite.” Dudley said.

Draco nodded and left to get cleaned up.

A knock came at the door. Dudley went to let Harry in. “Hey Harry. My roommate is just washing up, why don’t you come in and sit down. Dinner is almost ready.”

Harry nodded and sat at the dining table and waited.

“Would you like tea or wine?” Dudley asked.

“I will take a glass of wine. Thanks.” Harry replied.

Dudley poured the wine, he also poured wine for himself and Draco. Dudley served the curry onto the three plates.

Draco walked in and could not contain the shock off his face. “Potter?”

“Malfoy?” Harry asked.

“Oh you two know each other?” Dudley asked innocently.

“Yes.” Harry and Draco replied together.

“What are you doing here Potter?” Draco asked.

“Dudley is my cousin Malfoy. I am guessing you are Dudley’s roommate.” Harry replied.

“Yes. Dudley why didn’t you tell me that Harry was your cousin?” Draco asked.

“I didn’t know you knew him. Why would I tell you?” Dudley answered.

“Oh right.” Draco said.

“Well, are you going to join us?” Dudley asked.

Draco nodded dumbly and sat down.

They ate in awkward silence.

“So Potter, what are you up to? You and Weaslette still together? How about the weasel and know it all?” Draco asked finally breaking the silence.

“I’m an Auror now. Ginny and I are no longer together as I am gay. Hermione and Ron are well, they are married now. Thanks for asking. What are you up to these days?” Harry countered.

“Gay?! Wow Potter had no idea. Not surprised about Weasley and Granger though. I work at a muggle bank, and your cousin and I box on Saturdays.” Draco said.

“Yes, I am gay. I always thought you would do something posh, but I guess with everything that happened, things changed. How did you end up in the muggle world? Do you do magic anymore?” Harry asked.

“Dudley knows about Magic?” Draco inquired.

“Yeah, his father was the one who took me in after my parents died.” Harry answered.

“Oh. I didn’t know you were raised by your muggle relatives. Dudley told me his father was a jerk.” Draco said.

“Yeah he was. That’s not the half of it. They hated me more though. They hated magic. They tried to beat the magic out of me. They locked me in closet until I got my Hogwarts letter. I did all the cooking, cleaning and gardening. I didn’t even have my own bedroom until I was 11 when they gave me Dudley’s second bedroom. That is why I didn’t go home during Christmas breaks. The summer holidays were awful spent locked in my room or doing chores.” Harry confessed.

“Wow. I had no idea.” Draco said.

“I did. And I am sorry Harry. I am so sorry that I didn’t stick up for you. That I bullied you as well.” Dudley apologized.

“No it’s alright. We were kids. You didn’t know better. You do now. We’re friends now.” Harry replied.

Dudley smiled at that. “So you guys went to Hogwarts together?”

“Yeah we did.” Draco said.

“We weren’t exactly friends.” Harry admitted.

Draco snorted. “That’s an understatement. We hated each other. We were school rivals.”

“I never hated you Malfoy.” Harry replied.

“Seriously?” Draco asked.

“I strongly disliked you and your attitude. We did some horrible stuff to each other. Some things that we will never get over, but I never hated you.” Harry disclosed.

“Oh.” Draco replied.

“Yeah Oh Malfoy.” Harry said.

“Wait, is he the Malfoy, Ron and Hermione were talking about?” Dudley asked.

Harry blushed. “Yes, but what they were saying was stupid.”

“That you were obsessed with him or that it was a cover for fancying him?” Dudley asked.

Harry blushed harder, turning even redder. “That is not true!” Harry yelled.

“They said you watched him constantly, followed him around and talked about him nonstop.” Dudley said.

“Seriously Potter?” Draco asked.

“It was sixth year, I thought you were up to something, and turns out I was right! You berk!” Harry said.

“Still. I think it was more than that, by the look on your face.” Draco replied.

“Shut up Malfoy.” Harry muttered.

“What’s with the Malfoy, Potter thing? Why can’t you call each other by your first names?”

“Too weird and bad habit to break.” Admitted Draco.

“I don’t know _Draco_, I bet we could try. We should at least try to be civil, if you are roommates with my cousin and all.”

“That is so weird. I guess I could try…. _Harry_.” He drawled.

“I have treacle tart for dessert.” Dudley said seeing as everyone was done eating.

“Sounds good. Thanks Big D.” Harry said.

He brought out three slices of tart.

They ate in silence. “I was really hoping you could get along.” Dudley admitted after finishing his piece.

“Like I said before. I am willing to try.” Harry said.

“Me too.” Draco agreed.

Dudley smiled. His plan was starting to work. Now he had to find out if Draco was interested as well. He could see Harry was.

So he invited Harry back next week.

“Did you really hate Harry back in school?” Dudley asked after Harry left.

“No I guess not. Truth is, I probably watched him as much as he watched me. A lot of things make more sense now, knowing about his upbringing.” Draco admitted.

“I think Harry did fancy you, I think he still does. I saw the way he looked at you.” Dudley said.

“Even if he did, or he does now, it doesn’t matter. Nothing would ever happen between us.” Draco said.

“Why not? Do you not like him back?” Dudley asked.

“I admit that Harry is hot, but we are so different. It could never work between us. There is too much history.” Draco acknowledged.

“So you do like him?” Dudley asked.

“Maybe. Still. NOT going to happen.” Draco said.

Dudley let it go. Maybe he could get more out of Harry the next time he saw him.

The next week. Dinner was Italian. The conversation flowed a little easier. Draco and Harry talked to each other with less snark. After dinner, Dudley cornered Harry.

“So, what happened between you two? I can tell it’s more than just a school rivalry.” Dudley said.

“We were on opposite sides of the war.” Harry admitted. “We tried to hurt each other. He broke my nose. I almost killed him. He led criminals inside Hogwarts to kill the Headmaster. Even though he did save my life by not turning me over to the leader of the bad side. I saved him from a fire. A lot happened between us. I’m not sure he will ever forgive me for almost killing him. I am deeply embarrassed and sorry for it.”

“Wow. Have you tried apologizing? It’s been a long time since that war. I know you told me about it. Can you get past it? I know you hold yourself accountable. Can you forgive yourself?” Dudley asked.

“Honestly I am not sure about any of it. I don’t think if I apologized Draco would appreciate it or think it was heartfelt. I am working on forgiving myself and getting past the darkness of the war. I am seeing a mind healer.” Harry replied.

“That’s good. I think you should try to apologize. You never know.” Dudley said.

Harry nodded.

The next week after dinner Harry apologized.

“Draco, I would like to apologize for the incident in sixth year.” Harry said. “I know it is no excuse, but I had no idea what that spell would do. I am so sorry that I almost killed you. I feel horrible about it.”

“You were just protecting yourself. I was about to crucio you. You saved my life during the Friendfyre.” Draco replied.

“Still no excuse. I am still sorry.” Harry said.

“I accept your apology if you accept mine for everything.” Draco said.

“We were both idiots. Friends?” Harry asked, extending a hand.

“Friends.” Draco said, shaking hands with him.

Dudley smiled it was working.

The dinners became a weekly thing, then became twice a week, then three nights a week. For months. Dudley could see they were starting to become closer. Opening up to each other more and more. Dudley brought Draco to dinner at Ron and Hermione’s one night.

“Wow, you weren’t lying.” Ron said.

“You never believe anything I say.” Harry muttered.

“You told them about me and they didn’t believe you because?” Draco asked.

“I dunno. They still think I am obsessed with you.” Harry said blushing.

“You tend to embellish Harry.” Hermione said. “You are very dramatic.”

“Gee thanks ‘Mione.” Harry said.

“He was like that as a child too. Whined a lot.” Dudley joked.

“Shut up.” Harry said.

“Aww poor Harry.” Dudley teased.

“Oh this is great.” Draco said.

“Oh Merlin, will it never end?” Harry whined.

“Nope, just accept it Harry.” Ron said.

“So, Draco do you remember when Harry would follow you around? We believe he fancied you back then. What do you think?” Hermione asked.

“Oh Merlin.” Harry complained and put his head in his hands.

Draco snickered. “Yeah I remember. Maybe he did. Did you fancy me Harry?”

“NO!” Harry screamed.

“Seems you are trying too hard to deny it mate.” Ron said.

“You guys suck.” Harry muttered.

Dudley laughed. The rest of the dinner went well.

They were still doing weekly dinners now up to four times a week, once with Ron and Hermione. Dudley noticed that they were becoming friends with Draco as well. He saw them pushing Draco and Harry together too.

One night after dinner, Harry and Dudley were alone while Draco was using the bathroom.

“I think I am starting to fall for Draco. I knew I fancied him, but it’s become more.” Harry admitted.

“So go for it.” Dudley said.

“I don’t know. There might be too much history between us to get past just being friends.” Harry acknowledged.

“Don’t waste your life with regrets. You don’t want to look back one day and ask what if? Aren’t you supposed to be brave?” Dudley asked.

“Maybe you’re right Dudley. I could at least try.” Harry admitted.

Dudley smiled. Harry left the room to find Draco.

After he left Draco cornered Dudley. “Harry just asked me out on a date. Did you say something to him?”

“I just pushed him to finally go after what he wants.” Dudley admitted.

“Well, I guess I owe you one. Thank you.” Draco said.

Next they were having dinner at their house almost every day of the week, Saturdays for date nights for just Harry and Draco, and Sundays with Hermione and Ron, who said “Finally!” after admitting they were dating.

Years later at their wedding, Dudley got huge thank you’s from both men, receiving two cases of his favorite wine and tons of his favorite chocolate. Dudley was just glad that his cousin finally found his reason to live and his former roommate found what he was looking for. They found their other halves. They found their happiness.

\------THE END-----


End file.
